


Crappy Jazz CDs

by lonelylibrarian



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cheesiness, M/M, The Jacket™️
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelylibrarian/pseuds/lonelylibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like many other people who were blessed enough to have taste buds and any semblance of sense, Poe Dameron buys coffee very rarely and for only one reason. The reason being, if he's running on less than five hours of sleep and decides it's absolutely necessary to his health and the health of others that he has some type of caffeine. Preferably a lot. With coffee, it's either go big and chug as much of the horrid shit as you can or go home and get an extra half hour of sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crappy Jazz CDs

**Author's Note:**

> thx to ahsokaz on tumblr for the awesomesauce prompt: "Finn is a coffee shop barista and Poe is a regular customer (even though he fucking hates coffee)"  
> i kinda hate this but its fine whatver  
> hmu and send me prompts on tumblr @ finpoed

 

Like many other people who were blessed enough to have taste buds and any semblance of sense, Poe Dameron buys coffee very rarely and for only one reason. The reason being, if he's running on less than five hours of sleep and decides it's absolutely necessary to his health and the health of others that he has some type of caffeine. Preferably a lot. With coffee, it's either go big and chug as much of the horrid shit as you can or go home and get an extra half hour of sleep. Other than that, there is absolutely no reason to buy coffee that doesn't taste like a milkshake. 

Although, if he's being honest there may be another reason to buy coffee. A really adorable and funny reason. A reason with a great laugh who always draws a little smiley face on his drink. Poe chooses to ignore the second reason, because it's embarrassing and not even really a reason. 

Poe walks into the coffee shop to find Rey standing behind the counter instead of Finn (not that he's learned their names). He tries not to let his disappointment show, because Rey honestly has just as great of a laugh, but she never draws smiley face on his drink. Which, okay, he's a grown man - he can probably live without that.

"Give me all the caffeine you have." He says, once he gets to the front of the line and reaches Rey. 

"I'll see what I can do." She says, writing his name on a cup then tapping something into the register. Finn walks in from the back, carrying a stack of cups. 

"Poe Dameron!” He says, greeting him with a smile as he sets down the cups. Poe moves away from the register, Finn leaning across the counter to talk to him. 

"How have you been? I feel like it's been forever since I've seen you." Finn says, leaning away and grabbing a cup that Rey hands him. 

"I was here just last week." Poe answers with a laugh,  although it does feel like a while. Rey had started to get suspicious at the amount of times his wifi stopped working, saying that if it's causing him that much trouble he should just buy a new router. Poe rolled his eyes and Finn laughed. He now has a list of excuses to come to the coffee shop that don't involve getting coffee, ranging from buying crappy jazz CDs to wanting to look at some mediocre wall art. Rey sees through all of them, and he's starting to think that Finn does too but is just too nice to say anything. 

"Oh, right." Finn says, pausing as if he's trying to remember their last meeting. They stand in silence, Poe patiently waiting for Finn to finish making his order. 

Once he gets his drink, Poe says goodbye to Finn and waves at Rey who waves back and continues taking a customer's order. 

Just before Poe gets to the door Finn calls out, "Wait, Poe!" 

For a split second, Poe thinks this is it, this is the big dramatic moment they've (namely, Poe) have all been waiting for. Finn’s going to confess his true feelings and there's probably going to be applause. 

Poe walks back to the counter where Finn reaches out for his hand while Poe internally loses his shit. Everything seems to move in slow motion until Finn grabs his drink and  _ oh _ . He was reaching for the cup, not his hand  _ okay cool cool that's fine _ . No biggie. Who needs big declarations of feelings anyways? Definitely not Poe Dameron. 

"You forgot something." Finn says, and oh wait okay it's back on, Poe probably forgot Finn's number which he is now about to write on the cup. Finn grabs the marker from behind his ear and scribbles something onto it. Something that is definitely not his number. Unless his number is ":)". But still, it's incredibly adorable and almost as good as getting his number.  _ Almost _ . 

  
  
  


It's raining really fucking hard. Like, so hard, Poe is kind of pissed he spent so much time on his hair this morning only to have all that (very expensive) product be washed out of it. But the good thing is, he now has a very good excuse to go inside some where and  _ oh look at that _ the closest place just happens to be the coffee shop Finn works at. 

"Lookin' sharp today, Dameron." Rey says when Poe walks in, shivering slightly because he's a fucking idiot who decided he would be fine without a jacket today. Poe doesn't dignify her with a response, and instead puts an overpriced granola bar on the counter, "Just this." 

Rey glances down then back up at him, "Sure you don't want something warm, like a coffee?", she asks, smirking at him. 

Poe frowns at her, "Oh my god." He says, shaking his head, "You know, don't you?" 

"Know that you hate coffee and only come in here to talk to Finn? Yeah it's kind of obvious"

"Hey, I come in here to see you too." He says, and it's true, she’s got a great sense of humor and Poe kind of loves hanging out with her. (Even if hanging out means him ordering a coffee.)

Rey smiles at him then scans the granola bar, "Enjoy your meal.", she says dryly. 

Finn walks out of the back again, holding a stack of cups. Always with the cups. Poe has no idea how such a small coffee shop uses so many goddamn cups. 

"Oh my god, Poe," Finn says, taking in Poe's appearance. "You look freezing, hold on let me get you a jacket." 

Poe doesn't have time to protest before Finn's disappeared again, and Rey's laughing silently at him. 

"Shut up." He mutters, as Finn comes back out with a brown leather jacket. 

"Here, you can borrow this." He says, tossing it over the counter at Poe. 

Poe catches it, "Thanks, buddy." Finn smiles at him. He really does have the best smile. 

 

Poe shows up the next day, with another good excuse (he's on a fucking roll). He decides he has to return Finn's jacket right this instant, because if not he'll definitely forget it. 

Poe finds Finn cleaning off tables, "Here's your jacket back." 

Finn looks up from the table, smiling at Poe. "You should keep it, it's a good look for you." He says, "Makes you look all dangerous and mysterious." Poe laughs, not sure how a jacket can make someone look dangerous. "Although would you remember to wear it? You seem to forget jackets a lot." 

"That was one time." Poe replies, forcing back a smile. 

"Okay, sure." He says, then continues cleaning off the table. 

Poe stands there awkwardly a moment before interrupting the silence.

"Finn -"

"Poe -" 

They both start at the same time, Finn laughs lightly, "You go first." 

"No, you." Poe says, and Finn obliges.

"Okay," Finn pauses, rubbing the back of his head. Poe sees him glance over his shoulder, probably at Rey. "I was just wondering if, you might wanna go get coffee sometime?" 

Poe can't help but let out a laugh and he hears Rey do the same. 

"I mean, it's fine if you don't want to I was just you know wondering. It's chill, no big deal." Finn rambles, a blush starting to cover his cheeks. 

"No it's just, I was about to tell you that I fucking hate coffee. And only come in here to - you know - see you." 

Finn stops his rambling to laugh, "Are you kidding me?"

"No, sadly I'm not." Poe answers. "But we could go get like...falafels or something." he adds. 

Finn smiles at him, his eyes crinkling and his teeth showing, "Falafels sound great."       

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> aha i gotcha real good. flipped the jacket trope on its head im really original  
> idk why i picked that title...maybe cuz i think the crappy jazz cd's part is really funny and i kinda wanna write smth abt all the jazz cd's poe now has  
> (also this is my third try posting this so i s2g if it doesn't work im setting my computer on fire)  
> ps if anyone knows how to keep formatting in ao3 from copy and pasting pls lmk it always deletes my indents and i love my indents


End file.
